1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a metal or metal compound pattern by using a solution containing metal components, and a method for manufacturing an electron emitting device, an electron source and an image-forming apparatus using the pattern. The present invention also relates to a metal or metal compound pattern using a desired porosity; and an electron emitting device, an electron source and an image-forming apparatus using the pattern.
2. Related Background Art
With respect to a method for forming an electrically conductive pattern used as an electrode, a wiring and the like, conventionally known are the following methods: (1) a method of adhering a metal by a sputtering method (by a sputtering), patterning a resist and performing etching by an ion-milling method to peel a resist; (2) a method of printing an electrically conductive paste to a desired pattern using a screen printing, and then drying/baking it to form a desired electrically conductive pattern; (3) a method of forming an electrically conductive pattern by transfer; (4) a method of coating an electrically conductive paste over the entire surface of a substrate, drying/baking it to form a metal film, covering a desired part of the metal film with a mask such as photo resist and etching the parts other than the desired parts to form a desired electrically conductive pattern; (5) a method of imparting the photosensitivity to a metal paste, exposing a desired part thereof and then developing it to form an electrically conductive pattern (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-114504); and (6) a method of allowing a layer formed of gelatin or the like to absorb droplets having electroconductivity and burning-removing the gelatin layer to form an electroconductive film (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-213211).
However, the method (4) and the method (5) have a problem in that, particularly in a case of constituting an electrically conductive pattern by a noble metal such as platinum, a large amount of noble metal components are removed at the time of etching and development, which results in much labor and a heavy burden in terms of equipment required for recovering and reusing the components removed. Also, there arises the above-described problem not only in the formation of an electrically conductive pattern but also in the formation of a metal compound pattern including insulating materials. Accordingly, a solution for this problem has been demanded.
With respect to the quality of the formed pattern, the film pattern formed according to the method (1) has high film density and electrode properties of the pattern itself have no problem. However, it has a problem that in the presence of dissimilar metals, the properties thereof change with the passage of time because dissimilar metals easily diffuse and move. Further, in the electron emitting device, the diffusion of dissimilar metals may adversely affect the electron emitting property, which is regarded as a problem (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-243327). Further, the film patterns formed according to the methods (2) to (5) have low film densities and it is difficult to stably control the film quality. Therefore, for example, when a plurality of patterns are formed on a substrate, there arises a problem that uneven distribution takes place with respect to the electrical properties.
In particular, according to the method (2), it was difficult to form a fine pattern. According to the method (3), it was difficult to form a pattern having a uniform film quality or to form a pattern having reproducibility.
The present invention has been made by taking account of these problems inherent in conventional techniques and the object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming various patterns such as a metal or metal compound pattern, in which the amounts of the materials constituting the pattern which are removed during the formation step can be suppressed to the minimum, and in particular, even when a pattern is constituted by a noble metal such as platinum, the materials constituting the pattern which are removed during the formation step can be recovered and reused at the minimum load.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a metal or metal compound pattern, in particular, preferably an electrode pattern, in which the stability of properties as a metal or metal compound pattern are maintained and at the same time, the diffusion and movement of dissimilar metals in the presence of dissimilar metals is suppressed.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a metal or metal compound pattern, the method comprising: a resin pattern forming step of forming on the surface of a substrate a resin pattern capable of absorbing a solution containing metal components; an absorbing step of dipping the resin pattern in the solution containing metal components to make the resin pattern absorb the solution containing metal components; a washing step of washing the substrate having formed thereon the resin pattern that has absorbed the solution containing metal components; and a burning step of burning the resin pattern after washing.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a metal or metal compound pattern, the method comprising: a resin pattern forming step of forming on the surface of a substrate a resin pattern capable of absorbing a solution containing metal components; an absorbing step of coating the solution containing metal components onto the resin pattern by a spray method or a spin coat method to make the resin pattern absorb the solution containing metal components; a washing step of washing the substrate having formed thereon the resin pattern that has absorbed the solution containing metal components; and a burning step of burning the resin pattern after washing.
Still further, according to the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a metal or metal compound, the method comprising: a resin pattern forming step of forming on the surface of a substrate a resin pattern capable of absorbing a solution containing metal components and capable of ion-exchanging the metal components; an absorbing step of making the resin pattern absorb the solution containing metal components; and a burning step of burning the resin pattern that has absorbed the solution containing metal components.
Further, according to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pattern comprising: a first region having a first metal or a first metal compound and having a porosity of 60% or less; and a second region disposed so as to be in contact with the first region and having a second metal or a second metal compound which is different from the first metal or the first metal compound.